


Needle Through Time

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, kinda outlander au, not in same time in outlander though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: I was in a Jonrya/Outlander mood.





	Needle Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Jonrya/Outlander mood.

Arya could hardly blink before it happened. She was married. Not married to Gendry her true husband but to Jon Snow. A man she befriended on this crazy journey that made her head swirl. All she wanted was to get back to the weir wood and travel back to her time. It was where she belonged. She belonged in Gendry's arms in 1965 not Jon Snow's in 250. Arya felt the fur that Jon had put around her to warm her up. The fur coat kept her toasty like Jon was snuggling her himself. She sighed softly then gazed at her side of Jon drinking some ale. She hoped he wasn't going to get too drunk. 

"Don't worry, wolf. I'm not indulging too much," He said like he read her mind. Arya made a short smile at him then stared at her food. She should be hungry but Arya wasn't. She was married to Jon now. Yes, maybe it was in name but the whole clan still expected them to...

_I'm sorry, Gendry._

"Snow isn't it time?" Tormund shouted to Jon in a drunk tone. 

"For what?"

"To make your wife scream her head off,"

Arya rolled her eyes at Tormund. He smirked at her. "She is a feisty one. You might have to smack her bum a bit,"

"Or maybe I'll smack Jon's," Arya replied back. Tormund and the rest of them laughed. Mostly at her and not at her comment. Jon turned his head behind him to see Davos leaning against the wall. He gave Jon a certain look. Jon turned back and sighed. "M'lady-"

"I told you to not call me that," Arya frowned. "You haven't called me that since I told you not to when we first met. Why are you calling me that now?" 

"Aye...wolf," Jon began with some uncertainty. "I thought we could enjoy our meal upstairs in our room," 

"Room-" Arya face turned into realization then gripped her seat. "Oh..."

"We can stay a bit longer," Jon offered. Arya shook her head then poured some ale into her glass. She stood up. "No, let's get this over with," 

She took her glass then began to head upstairs not waiting for Jon. Jon closed his eyes and sighed. Davos walked up to him. "Jon-"

"She hates me,"

"She should be on her knees thanking you. If you didn't marry her, Robert would have come for her head. Or worse, marry your eager uncle Viserys," He said truthfully. 

"Doesn't make it better," He whispered then picked up a big plate of food to carry upstairs. 

"Good luck,"

"I'm going to need more than luck with the lass I married," Jon scoffs then began to walk upstairs to his beloved wife. 


End file.
